


Jurassic Park; The Isle of Slaughter

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Gen, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park), Jurassic Park References, Post-Jurassic Park III (2001), Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: I was thinking about genetic hybrids & the implications of splicing frog & reptilian DNA, especially with cross-contamination from the fact said DNA was recovered from the blood of mosquitoes. That made me want to write something out that was a bit more in the spirit of the original 3 Jurassic Park movies & the novels they were based on as opposed to Jurassic World. I really liked it but felt it was kind of like a theme park ride version of the sentimentality of all of that, tbh. :/ngl tho this shit is fucking stupid, lol
Kudos: 1





	Jurassic Park; The Isle of Slaughter

An idea for a sequel to Jurassic Park & Jurassic World: "Jurassic Terror." Before escape of the dinosaur population lead to failure of the first JP, on Isla Nublar? Before the 1st saurian testbeds were cloned & unleashed unto Isla Sorna, once it was abandoned? There were the prototypes on Isla Matanceros. The Island of Slaughter.

They filled in the gaps in the genome of those ancient things, long ago scattered through amber & time.. with frog DNA. This is what enabled the ones on Isla Sorna to switch sexes & breed. For ''life.. to find a way.'' All the animals on Jurassic Park ''were female.. they engineered them that way.'' 

They ''controlled their chromosomes, it's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway, they just require an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to make them male." They "simply denied them that."

Dinosaur & Frog DNA to create ''theme park monsters'' that can switch sex to breed, that would inspire terror on 2 islands, for 5 movies. That's what John Hammond & Henry Wu ended up creating. Yet how did they get there? 

How did they perfect the process? Why weren't any of the theropods on Nublar or Sorna feathered, despite the fact we now know that birds evolved from carnivorous dinosaurs?

It's because they decided to give themselves a harder task, 1st; to not only breed dinosaurs from the blood preserved in the blood of mosquitoes & to fill in missing pieces with frog DNA but to combine the 3 together.

Part amphibian. Part bird. Part insect. Part reptile. Jurassic Terror on the Island of Slaughter..

A grown, 30 something year old Lex Hammond stands before an official of the US Army. Without being able to train the raptors of Jurassic World, they want a sledgehammer instead of a scalpel.

"Your grandfathers scientists filled in the missing DNA of the dinosaurs with frog DNA. Did you know they had to perfect that in order to remove any traits that birds had?"

Lex is ashamed & yet proud of her grandfather & his secrets. Evasive from the sins of the fathers. "Yes," she says promptly, eyeing him.

"So you must know that there were experiments before the ones on Isla Sorna. There were ones like birds. Like the mosquitoes the dinosaurs blood was found in, as well."

This time, her armor comes down. She shifts & crosses her arm. "Yeah. Unfortunately. Where are you going with this?"

"The US government is entirely aware of Isla Matanceros. There was a reason to leave the creatures on the other 2 islands alone. To Ingen. To their replacements. The people I represent see no reason that should be extended to hybrids that are 3 times removed from their original state instead of just twice. The US Military wants those animals & nothing the Hammond family says is going to stop us."

Lex stares at him. "Then why are you talking to me?"

"We have the database. We know about these animals. We know they were bred for experimentation. What we don't know is why your grandfather would ever let them survive once operations had moved on."

She lets out a deep sigh of regret for the man who would change the planet with the impossible yet want to do it all for love of possibility.

"If Jurassic Park was successful. If John brought a beautiful thing to the worlds children. "Something they could touch," for their hearts? I found out in his memoirs that he wanted to do something else. Have something that touched the brains of the worlds adults. Jurassic Terror."

He official nods knowingly. He's read the memoirs too. "The flea circus."

"With all respect, I don't want to talk about this anymore. My grandfather was a good man." Lex says stubbornly. "Is there anything else you want?"

"If there's anything in his memoirs that isn't in Ingens databanks that you think would help the men & women who'll go to that island survive, I'd like to think you'd at least want to talk about that."

".. fine. Do you want something to drink before I drag it out?"  
===========================================

"Isla Matanceros.. if you wanted me to tell you about that island I wouldn't be able to tell you the full story. It's not mine alone to tell & anyway, my version of it is incomplete. In snapshots. Arguments. Fights. Battles. Deaths. Murders. Running. Lots of running. A lot of screaming.

We escaped and we had grown for our survival. Gained so much despite or maybe in spite of losing so many..

Losing them to trumpet calls that have ruined every childhood memory of frog sounds I have. The gnashing crunch of beaks, the sliding wetness of long tongues that fell out from proboscis's that penetrated the air with their stabbing exits from horrible, horrible mouths. That hissed. Buzzed. Ribbited. Shrieked. Roared as men & women alike were grabbed by bony & webbed hands.

Matanceros was the type of place that the Devil must have nightmares about."


End file.
